Somewhere
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Songfic Harry had disappeared, Hermione and Ginny are trying to find him, venturing into a new world.


I just love the song, Somewhere!! For some reason, I wanted to try it with Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII, my second favorite Final Fantasy, behind Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy VII, also Final Fantasy X! Harry is somewhere in the FFVIII world, and Hermione and Ginny (Mia and Lina for their FF names) are sent to the world, while posing as the children of Squall & Rinoa and Selphie & Irvine. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareEnix. Song belongs to Within Temptation. The characters of Anya and Beat belong to me.

* * *

Somewhere

It was a starry night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two girls walked down a hallway, one had long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, the other had long flaming red hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. In the brown haired girl's hand was a letter, she and the other girl stopped, deciding to read what was on the letter.

_To Hermione and Ginny,_

_Head to the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 o'clock tonight, I need to talk to the both of you. Don't tell Ron, please._

_-Harry Potter_

Hermione Granger wondered what could her friend, Harry Potter, want to talk about, Ginny Weasley checked her watch, it was 11:57. They were near the Astronomy Tower, and entered it, climbing up the stairs, but when they reached the balcony, there was no sign of their black haired friend anyway. Plus, it was so dark, they couldn't see anything around them. It seemed that the darkness surrounding them had the both of them lost in its blackness, and they couldn't find any hope for a sign to lead them out of it.

It was also far too quiet, Hermione and Ginny looked around, hoping to find anything to help them out of the strange darkness that enclosed itself around them.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence_

"Harry!!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Harry, where are you?!" Ginny shouted with her friend, crying and wanting to get out of this darkness. They started to scream together, hoping for someone to hear it and help them break free, but no one heard, the two girls just continued to scream.

_Can you hear my screams?_

Hermione looked around and saw something, a faint glimpse of light, she started to hope that was Harry, trying to help them. She always knew Harry was in her heart, Ginny also noticed the light and gasped. It glowed brighter and brighter, until it became too bright for Hermione and Ginny to see. When it faded away, the girls found themselves on the balcony, underneath the star lit sky. In front of them was two weapons, each had a note attached to it. Hermione picked the weapon in front of her and looked at the sky, wondering, 'Where are you, Harry?'

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

Looking back down at her weapon, Hermione looked surprise to see she was holding a black three barrel gun in her hand, it was beautifully designed, on each barrel was a gem, the two barrels she stared at now had a ruby and a sapphire in them, she turned to the other barrel and saw a aquamarine in it. Engraving of a lion was on each barrel, the lion engraving was on the pistol as well. Dangling at the end was a chain, connected to it was a pendant. The pendant looked like a dog with three heads ready to attack, Hermione turned to Ginny, who was holding a beautifully craved spear in her hands.

Remembering the note, Hermione took it out and read it out loud:

_Dear Hermione,_

_This gun, Cerberus, is for you. I know you can be different in three ways, the birthstone not only represent our birth months, but only they show how strong our friendship is. Wherever one of us is nearby or close, the birthstone will shine and pointed in the direction of the person. You always know why there's the lion on it. Please, you and Ginny have to find me._

_-Harry Potter_

There was silence for a while after that, Hermione and Ginny just stood there on the balcony, holding onto the weapons their friend had chosen for them. Suddenly, they heard a monstrous snarl and ran to the rim, looking around for the source of the snarl. Hermione looked up and gasped, against the moon's silver light, there was a monstrous creature that she or Ginny had never seen before. It landed behind them and the girls turned around to face. Standing in front of them was a orge, though not as tall as the orges they had seen or heard of, it had blue skin, wearing a worn out cloth around its waist. It was snarling and drooling, Hermione waved her arm in front of Ginny and pointed at her gun at it. The orge raised the club in its hand to attack.

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" she whispered to herself.

The orge just ran toward them and attacked. As if someone was guiding Hermione's hand, she wrapped her other hand around the pitsol and pulled the trigger, three silver bullets come out and pireced into the orge's skin. Ginny ran out of her spot and slashed at the orge, with a terrible roar, the orge fell to the ground and was dead. The girls ran out and pretended that nothing happened, but in the morning, Professor Sinestra discovered the body of the dead orge and told Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny were called into his office with Professor Minvera McGonagall and Ginny's older brother, Ron.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, do you know anything of this?" Dumbledore asked the two girls.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who pulled out Cerberus and patted it on her shoulder, she nodded and took out her spear. Ron and McGonagall gasped when they saw the weapons that Hermione and Ginny pulled out. Hegwid, Harry's owl, flew in and dropped a wrapped package on Dumbledore's desk, Hermione walked up and picked up the note on it, seeing it was for. Taking the letter from within, she read it out loud to everyone:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Here is a new weapon to go with Cerberus for you. Somehow, I've been teleported to a different world, but which is quite similar to our own. There, I've met two groups of people who take care of you and Ginny when you come here. For you, Hermione, I've chosen Squall Leonheart and his wife, Rinoa, I'm sure you'll like them. Ginny will be under the care of Selphie and Irvine Kinneas, who are also married. I asked Quistis Alamasy to pick you two up when you arrived. I left the objects to create a portkey to their world with Dumbledore. But when we meet again, we might not recongize each other. I'll be waiting, my royal knight._

_-Harry Potter_

Hermione looked toward the package and picked the package up, removing the wrapping. Her new weapon's handle looked like that of a black pistol, only longer and a chain sticking out from the end. A pendant, similar to the one that dangling on the chain of Cerberus, dangling from the end. Where the barrel of a gun is usually found was a long silver blade. It gleamed almost maliciously in the candle lit office of the headmaster. Hermione stared at the engraving of the lion where the blade started, Dumbledore handed her the sheath to the sword. She sheathed the sword, and tied it next to her hip, doing the same thing to Cerberus.

Everyone in the room gasped when Hermione pulled a pocket knife out and cut off her hair, Ginny walked up to her friend. Hermione looked up at her, tears rolling down her face. "Ginny, we will find Harry in that world, no matter what!" Hermione tossed her cut off hair to the ground and continued to cry. "No matter what it takes, if we die, we'll find him!"

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

"If we find the slightest clue of him there," Ginny said. "I'll so happy that a burden had been lifted from my soul. I won't care of what feelings I had for him."

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"Is the portkey ready for our departure?" Hermione asked in a low voice, Ginny looked at her friend with concerned look on her face. Dumbledore nodded, he told them it wouldn't take effect for a few hours, giving the girls time to gather what they need to bring. Hermione was leaning against one of the stone pillars in the headmaster's office, Ginny standing besides her, their bags were already picked and they were waiting for the portkey to activate.

"Hermione..." Ginny started.

"Mia..." Hermione suddenly said. "Call me Mia from now on, until we find Harry. Your new name will be... Lina." Ginny, or rather Lina, looked a bit surprised at her friend's comment, but nodded in agreement with her name. Mia sighed, she felt the strange darkness return and only surround her, she looked around, trying to find a way back to her only home. If she ever found Harry, she would want to hold him in her arms and never let go. She gasped for air, looking for a way out.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

Lina used some of the power of her spear, and reached out to Mia in the darkness, she gasped for air while kneeling on her knees after her friend saved from the darkness. For some reason, before she was given the letter about where Harry was, she almost hoped he was in heaven with his parents and Sirius, so no one could hurt him anymore. She felt agony at her helplessness, when they do get to the world he was in, they won't know where he was. Lina felt the same way, it seemed.

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

Mia and Lina stood up as McGonagall handed each handed them something, it was a pair of traveling robes they could wear. The girls grabbed their bags, wearing the robes, and stood in the center of the office, quietly waiting for the portkey to activate. The only thing they knew when they reached the world he was in, was that no matter what, if anything happened to them, the truth of anything to their friend will free the burdens they carried in their souls.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

Dumbledore walked to them, and handed them the portkey. Mia took the portkey and nodded, Lina grabbed her other hand, Ron looked like he was going to cry, McGonagall had a worried look on her face. Mia turned to them and smiled, saying, "Wherever Harry is on that world, Lina and I won't stop searching for him. Whatever it takes us to know what happened to him."

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes, need to know_

Dumbledore smiled as the two girls disappeared a flash in of light, exploring the outside plains surrounding Balamb Garden Military School was Instructor Qusitis Trepe-Alamasy, her long blond hair was up in its usual bun, her bangs laid on the sides of her face, her blue eyes were hidden by her oval rimless glasses, she was looking around for the two girls that a boy named Harry Potter mentioned to her. Her husband, Seifer Alamasy, was helping her to look for the girls, she sighed and couldn't find anywhere. Where would those girls be?

"Qusitis!!" She heard the voice of Rinoa Heartilly-Leonheart shout out to her. "I think Irvine and I found them! Seifer, Squall, and Selphie are here! Come on!"

She ran over to where the others were, standing around two girls laying on the ground was Squall Leonheart, Rinoa, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt-Kinneas, and Seifer. Quistis looked down at the girls, the older one was starting to wake up, she had short dark brown hair and stared at them with deep chocolate brown eyes. The other girl woke up, she had long flaming red hair and looked at them with bright chocolate brown eyes, both girls stood up and looked around them.

"Excuse me, are you Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley?" Qusitis asked.

The dark brown haired girl nodded and said, "To suit this world, my name will be Mia Leonheart. My friend is Lina Kinneas, if that is alright?"

"Of course, your friend did ask us to look after you, after all," Squall said, putting his arm around Rinoa's waist.

"Selphie and I will be happy to take care of Lina as our own," Irvine said, taking out his cowboy hat and placing on Lina's head, which made Lina smile. Mia looked out to the sky, thinking, 'Lina and I will find you, Harry. I promise...'

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

The two girls became students at the Garden, and Mia became rivals with Qusitis and Seifer's youngest daughter, Anya, while being friends with their older son, Beat. In two years, everyone in the Garden already saw Mia as the daugther of Squall and Rinoa Leonheart and Lina as the daughter of Irvine and Selphie Kinneas. But the search for their friend was just begining for them, their friends, and their families.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please, R&R! P.S. should I write about the search for Harry?


End file.
